gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sheldon Beiste
Shannon Beiste ist der neue Football Coach an der William McKinley High School und ersetzt damit Ken Tanaka. Sie wird von Dot-Marie Jones porträtiert. Persönlichkeit Shannon scheint eine sehr intensive und angetriebene Frau zu sein, die alles tun, was sie kann, um ihre Spieler zu einem richtigem Football Team zu trainieren. Allerdings hat sie auch gezeigt, dass sie sehr empfindlich ist, weil sie als Kind für ihre Größe, die tiefe Stimme und ihr etwas maskulines Aussehen schikaniert wurde. Diese Tatsachen scheinen sie etwas kleinlich und leicht verärgert zu erscheinen, sie hat dennoch ein gutes Herz und ist bei Weitem nicht so grausam wie Sue, sie will nur akzeptiert und geschätzt werden. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' In [[Audition|'Audition']] streicht Direktor Figgins 10% des Budgets von Sue und Will. Der Grund dafür ist Coach Beiste, die neue Trainerin des Football Teams. Höhere Spenden erreicht man nur mit guten sportlichen Leistungen und deshalb soll das Footballteam dafür sorgen, dass mehr Geld an die Schule kommt. Sue ist von Coach Beiste überhaupt nicht begeistert und warnt sie vor, dass niemand in ihr Territorium kommen kann und von ihr etwas wegnehmen könne. Auch Will ist nicht begeistert, doch die beiden haben keine Chance gegen den neuen Coach. Coach Beiste verlangt von den Jungs im Football-Team, dass sie ihr zeigen, was sie können. Danach wird sie entscheiden, wer im Football Team bleiben darf und wer nicht. Bevor die Jungs aus der Umkleidekabine können, liefert ein Pizzabote 20 Pizzen an und verlangt, dass diese bezahlt werden. Sue und Will verstecken sich hinter der Tür. Ihr Plan ist es, Coach Beiste an ihre Schulzeit zu erinnern und zu hoffen, dass sie vor Demütigung ihren Job kündigt. Diese jedoch bezahlt die Pizzen und verteilt sie an ihre Spieler. Sue und Will versuchen immer noch, Coach Beiste zu verscheuchen. Beide denken sich eine Geschichte aus und lassen sie nicht an ihrem Tisch, beim Mittagessen, im Lehrerzimmer sitzen. Daraufhin sagt Coach Beiste zu Will, dass sie weiß, dass Sue die Tyrannin der Schule ist, aber über Will hätte sie nur nette Sachen gehört habe. Sie macht Will ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie ihm sagt, dass das wohl nicht der Wahrheit entspreche. Nachdem sie das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hat, steht sie weinend vor dem Spiegel im Umkleideraum des Football Teams. Puck fragt, ob sie weinen würde, doch sie versucht sich durch die schlechten Footballergebnisse im letzten Jahr rauszureden. Als Finn ihr Artie vorstellt, wird Coach Beiste wütend und schmeißt Finn aus dem Team, was ihn und die anderen Spieler sehr verwirrt. Später sitzt Brittany zusammen mit Sue und Coach Beiste in Figgins Büro und behauptet, dass Coach Beiste ihr an die Brüste gefasst hätte. Will stößt dazu und ist sehr entsetzt. Er bringt Brittany dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen, sodass Coach Beiste nicht mit einer Klage rechnen muss. Will entschuldigt sich bei Coach Beiste. Es tut ihm leid, dass er ihr das Gefühl vermittelt hat, sie sei eine Außenseiterin. Er dachte, dass der Glee Club dieses Schuljahr so beliebt sein wird, dass alle anderen Schüler einsteigen wollen. Doch das ist nicht passiert. Die Gleeks sind weiterhin unbeliebt und Außenseiter in der Schule und Will weiß, wie man sich in der Postition fühlt und will nicht, dass Coach Beiste sich auch so fühlt. Sie nimmt seine Entschuldigung an. Sue stößt dazu und möchte ihre Tyrannei mit Coach Beiste weitertreiben, doch Will hält sie davon ab, indem er zu Coach Beiste steht. In Britney/Brittany lässt sie Artie den McKinley Titans beitretten. In [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']] schlägt Finn vor, dass Sam sich Coach Beiste vorstellen soll, zur "Abkühlung", wenn er das sexuell erregt ist. Als Sam und Quinn vor dem Kamin rummachen, stellt sich dieser Coach Beiste im Nachthemd vor oder wie sie im Cheerleader Outfit auf ihn einredet, um nicht in Stimmung zu kommen. Quinn merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als Sam das Wort "Beiste" sagt. Sie bittet daraufhin Sue Sylvester um Hilfe, die natürlich entsetzt ist, aber schon ihre nächste Chance wittert, wie sie Coach Beiste aus der Schule vertreiben kann. Mike erzählt Tina, was Sams Methode ist um nicht in Stimmung zukommen. Um das zu testen, schnappt sich Tina Mike und geht mit ihm in ein Klassenzimmer. Beide küssen sich. Als das Bild einer Zigarre rauchenden Coach Beiste im Ballerina Kostüm in Tinas Kopf auftaucht, sagt sie ebenfalls aus Versehen das Wort "Beiste". Quinn möchte wissen, warum Sam den Namen von Coach Beiste gesagt hat, während die beiden sich geküsst haben. Bei der Diskussion werden sie von Coach Beiste unterbrochen, die keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht. Als dann auch noch Mike vorbeigeht und möchte, dass Coach Beiste die Finger von Tina lässt, ist die Überraschung groß. Will beobachtet die Szene und stellt Sam und Mike zur Rede. Er ist entsetzt, dass die Schüler Coach Beiste in dieser Art in ihre Gedanken mit aufnehmen. Coach Beiste stellt Will zur Rede und möchte wissen, was mit dem Glee Club vor sich geht. Will bringt ihr die Situation so schonend wie möglich bei. Sie ist allerdings sehr verletzt und verlässt den Raum. Will erfährt später von Sue, das Shannon aus Demütigung wegen der Aktion der Glee Kids ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat. Die Jungs entschuldigen sich bei Coach Beiste und widmen ihr das Mash-up von "Stop! In the Name of Love" und "Free Your Mind". Am Ende bringen die Jungs sie sogar zum Lachen und schenken ihr eine Umarmung. In The Substitute möchte Sue ihre Macht als Direktorin demonstrieren und es Shannon heimzahlen, dass ihr Cheerios Budget gekürzt wurde. Sue will das Football Team auflösen, doch Coach Beiste weiß sich zu wehren und kontert damit, dass ihre Cheerios niemanden mehr anfeuern könnten, wenn es kein Football Team mehr gäbe. In A Very Glee Christmas bitten die Jungs Coach Beiste für Brittany den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen und ihr klar zu machen, dass ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllt werden kann, weil die Elfen noch nicht sie weit mit der Forschung sind. Brittany ist Zuhause und überrascht den Weihnachtsmann. Coach Beiste hat sich wie verabredet verkleidet und versucht ihr nun zu erklären, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht alles kann. Sie erzählt, wie der Weihnachtsmann einem Mädchen mal Geduld geschenkt hat, statt ihr Außenseiterdasein zu beenden, weil er das einfach nicht erfüllen konnte. Brittany versteht das aber nicht, weil sie immer dachte. dass der Weihnachtsmann magisch sei. Als der Glee Club im Probenraum ankommt, finden sie dort Artie vor, der dank eines High-Tech-Geräts aus Israel steht und kleine Schritte gehen kann. Das Gerät befand sich plötzlich unter Brittanys Weihnachtsbaum. Niemand weiß, woher das Gerät kommt, sodass Brittany überzeugt ist, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihren Wunsch doch erfüllen konnte. Vom Flur betrachtet Shannon Beiste die Szenerie mit viel Freude. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle unterhält sich Beiste mit Will über die Situation im Football Team. Sie hat bereits einige Meisterschaften gewonnen und ist der Meinung, dass die Footballer sich nicht mögen müssen, aber sie müssen Respekt voreinander haben. Will hat daraufhin eine Idee. So kommt es, dass die Football Spieler gezwungen werden dem Glee Club beizutreten. Doch diese Idee endet sich erfreulich, denn die Spieler werden von Beiste aus dem Team geschmissen, als es erneut zu einem Aufstand kommt. So treten die Glee Club Mädchen, Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren und Tina, den McKinley Titans bei. Doch die Spieler erkennen am Ende ihre Lektion und dürfen am Spiel teilnehmen, welches sie sogar gewinnen. In Silly Love Songs bringt Shannon Santana auf die Krankenstation, nachdem diese eine Auseinandersetzung mit Lauren Zizes hatte. thumb|183px|Beiste redet mit Will.In Blame It On The Alcohol ist Will zusammen mit Coach Beiste in einer Western Bar und amüsiert sich sehr gut. In betrunkenem Zustand stimmt er zu, auf der Bühne zu singen, aber nur wenn Coach Beiste ihn begleitet. Sie singen "One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer" von George Thorogood. Coach Beiste begleitet Will nach Hause. Er hat sich sehr amüsiert, macht sich aber Gedanken um das Lied, dass er mit den Kids aussuchen soll, um die anderen Schüler auf die Probleme mit Alkohol aufmerksam zu machen. Coach Beiste ist der Meinung, dass sie die Schüler eh nicht davon abhalten können, zu trinken, da sie es sowieso machen werden. Das Einzige, worauf sie aufmerksam machen können, sind die Probleme, die mit dem Alkohol kommen. Sie verabschiedet sich bei Will mit einem Kuss uns sagt ihm freundschaftlich, dass sie ihn liebt, was dieser erwieder. In Sexy sieht man sie beim Mittagessen mit Will, als Emma dagegen protestiert, Holly Holliday die Glee Kindern über Sex zu lehren. Sie kichert bei einer unbeabsichtigten Zweideutigkeit, als Emma sprach. Beziehungen [[Will Schuester|'Will Schuester']] In Audition, entschuldigt sich Will für sein schlechtes Benehmen und sind seit dem gute Freunde geworden. Sie werden gelegentlich beim Mittagessen zusammen gesehen und sie haben auch schon öfter als Lehrer zusammengearbeitet um das Verhältnis der Schüler zu verbessern, des Weiteren hat Beiste ihren ersten Kuss von Will bekommen, obwohl ihre Beziehung streng platonisch ist. Songs 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Will) (Blame It On The Alcohol) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Sportler